


Snowshoeing for Valentine's day on the shores of Montréal [french version]

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena valentine fluff-fest, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, French Berena, Montreal, NO DEATHS, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter, Winter Solstice, i dont know what im doing its a mix of my life imposed on my otp in winter help me, snowshoeing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Valentine's Day, on vacation in Montréal. Bernie tries to be romantic and decides to prepare a winter surprise for Serena on an early February morning. En français.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Dialogues in English because it's easier to stay in character.  
> 2) Bernie and Serena are renting an apartment of a lesbian couple gone travelling, in the Verdun neighbourhood in Montréal.  
> 3) Will consider translating this one in English soon.  
> 4) WHAT IS SNOWSHOEING? It's a way to walk ON the snow with things that look like tennis racquet, only its designed for the feet. Something Canadians/Québecers learned from the First Nations during the colonial period. In french, they are called "raquettes". Bernie and Serena are wearing the modern ones, NOT the traditional made from wood, bones and fur. See picture at the end of the fic.  
> 5) All mistakes are mine. I hurried to publish this in time for Valentine's day.

 

Se lever à la lueur du jour n'équivaut pas à un matin romantique, selon les préférences de Serena. Quoique cela ne fait pas non plus habituellement partie des préférences romantiques de Bernie. Pourtant, les voici bien emmitouflées dans leur manteau et leur pantalon d'hiver, raquettes bien agrippées malgré leurs mitaines.

Après avoir avalé un bon café, Bernie s'empressait déjà à enfiler ses vêtements d'hiver, encourageant Serena à l'imiter, en lui promettant que leur sortie matinale en vaudrait la peine. Elle insistait sur le fait qu'il était important d'y aller tôt. Il a fortement neigé toute la nuit, de gros flocons virevoltant, qui s'accumulaient à vue d'œil. Une trentaine de centimètres, au minimum, en une seule nuit.

Dès qu'elle pose le pied à l'extérieur, tout le corps de Serena se détend. Instinctivement, elle ferme les yeux, surmenée par ses sens sollicités par le doux froid de l'hiver. Le soleil naissant est aveuglant. Elle expire lentement un souffle qui s'anime sous forme de boucane humide devant son visage qui se décrispe. Ah, la tranquillité d'un matin où tout le voisinage dort encore, où les moindres sons sont restreints par les murs de neige. C'est Bernie qui la fait sortir de sa détente, alors qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle et qu'elle enfile sur son dos un backpack.

"Ready?" demande-t-elle le visage éclatant de joie, enfilant son capuchon sur sa tête. À peine sortie, ses joues ainsi que son nez se colorent de rose. Serena ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Bernie porte un manteau digne de l'armée : il a l'air si fin et léger, en plus d'être court, qu'il donne l'impression que bientôt Bernie va mourir d'hypothermie, mais en réalité il s'agit du manteau le plus dispendieux et il garde la chaleur plus que n'importe quel. Ce qui surprend le plus, c'est sa couleur : un orange si orangé qu'avec le reflet du soleil, il pourrait aveugler quiconque qui regarde. Aucune crainte de la perdre dans la neige, heureusement. Pour finir, Bernie porte une tuque et des mitaines simplement noires, tout comme ses pantalons d'hiver. Quant à Serena, ayant peur d'avoir froid, n'a pas ménagé son équipement. Son manteau d'hiver mauve est bouffant, lui donnant l'air d'un sac de patate. Un grand foulard léopard fait le tour de son cou et de son capuchon, ce qui fait qu'on ne voit que ses yeux expressifs. Cela rappelle à Bernie les moments passés à se regarder avec leurs masques de chirurgie autour d'un patient sur la table d'opération. Elle porte elle-aussi une tuque noire et des mitaines noires. Ce n'est pas un hasard, puisqu'elles sont allées les acheter en même temps, dès leur arrivée à Montréal.

"Of course, let's go," d'un geste de la main (ou d'un geste de mitaine), elle invite Bernie à passer devant elle pour guider le chemin. Elles tiennent leurs paires de raquettes contre elles. C'est parti pour une marche matinale et hivernale.

Les buttes de neige sont si élevées qu'il devient presque impossible de repérer les voitures stationnées le long de la rue. Heureusement, les trottoirs sont légèrement dégagés, ce qui facilite leur marche. Serena se sent un peu ridicule, elle a l'impression d'avoir l'air d'une grosse boule de tissus.

Rapidement, au fur et à mesure que leur marche progresse et qu'elles s'éloignent des portions du quartier où se trouvent les édifices, Bernie et Serena sont hypnotisées par le broiement de la neige sous leurs pieds, comme un bruit de ronronnement. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_ …  Les plus belles surprises sont le passage d'oiseaux qui parcourent le ciel d'un arbre à l'autre. À part les pigeons et les corneilles, Serena aperçoit une carouge à épaulettes. Bernie est certaine d'avoir vu une mésange à tête noire

Dans ce quartier si près des berges du St-Laurent, il est si plaisant de pouvoir passer de rues habitées et bordées d'immeubles, à des rues graduellement moins habitées, laissant place à la nature et à la vue sublime du bord de l'eau au loin.

Un passage piétonnier dans la rue relie la partie habitée du quartier à la portion protégée du parc et des berges. Ici, le vent se fait un peu plus fort et frisquet, quoique pas agressif. Le terrain est plat et semble interminable, se prolongeant si loin à l'horizon. Serena en a presque le vertige, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de manifester son admiration. Des arbres solides et diversifiés meublent le paysage.

"Oh, wow. This is divine! Who would've thought such a lovely view was so close to our apartment…," son commentaire est étouffé par l'épaisseur de son foulard qui couvre la moitié de son visage.

Bernie, n'ayant pas compris ce que Serena a dit, se retourne et la regarde en lui demandant de répéter. Sauf que le visage de Bernie - que Serena n'a pas vu depuis près de 10 minutes vu qu'elle marchait derrière elle - est d'un rose surprenant et ses narines sont mouillées. Elle a l'air adorablement ridicule et Serena rit de bon cœur.

"Oh my goodness, B-Bernie. Here, take," Serena rit encore plus fort, "take my hanky."

Elle retire sa mitaine et sort de ses poches un sac de mouchoir.

Bernie retire à son tour sa mitaine, porte le mouchoir à son nez d'un air embarrassé.

"I'm enjoying myself right now but are you sure you're up to this? I know it was your idea… but I picture you more … let's say, on an exploration of the Sahara, or climbing Mont Machu Picchu…" sur ces mots, Bernie mouche son nez si fort qu'elle imite le bruit d'un klaxon. Serena rit de plus bel, car cela lui rappelle le bruit de trompette que produit son rire si charmeur.

"I'm up to this, of course! Look at this view, its beautiful," répond Bernie en fixant Serena droit dans les yeux.

"Bernie, you're only looking at me..." Serena commente-t-elle d'un air suspicieux mais complice. Bernie se contente de lui offrir son sourire séducteur, aussi séducteur que possible sous une température de -10 Celsius. Son énorme nez magnifique se remet à couler, interrompant leur échange de regard. Bernie porte immédiatement le mouchoir à ses narines et se mouche encore.

"Oh, sorry about that. Now, let's put these on…Remember how?" Bernie demande-t-elle à Serena en installant sa paire de raquettes sur le trottoir. Légèrement offusquée, Serena lui lance un regard qui veut dire _Of course, I'm not stupid!_. Le problème, c'est qu'elle regrette rapidement de lui avoir lancé ce regard, puisque, effectivement, elle n'a plus aucune idée de comment enfiler les raquettes. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarde Bernie qui installe avec rapidité et efficacité une raquette à chaque pied. Lorsque _the Big Macho Army Medic_ au nez rouge a terminé, elle regarde son amoureuse en position malheureuse, mais elle n'ose pas lui demander si elle a besoin d'aide. Bernie attend simplement que Serena le demande.

"Oh, alright! Help me…"  Serena positionne sa jambe de la façon recommandée par Bernie hier soir. Bernie se penche, enfile les sangles autour des bottes de Serena, ajuste la lanière et elle bute le pied contre le chausson. Avant de terminer, elle s'assure que le verrou est bien désolidarisé du tamis, afin que Serena soit plus agile dans ses mouvements.

"There, all set," sur ce, Bernie se relève, prenant soin d'essuyer son nez. Serena la remercie et essaie de faire quelques pas.

"You should try them directly in the snow. We will start our hiking this way."

Bernie empresse le pas, Serena suit de près. À premier coup d'œil, leurs deux silhouettes colorées contre le fond blanc donnent l'image de deux oies qui se dandinent.

D'impressionnants arbres aux troncs massifs surplombent le paysage d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'y a presque pas de traces dans la neige, seulement quelques trainées laissées par des écureuils qui ont tenté d'explorer le terrain froid et enneigé, avant de se rendre compte que la quantité était trop épaisse et qu'ils calaient très profond.

Ici, sans les raquettes qui les empêchent de caler, la neige arriverait au niveau des genoux de Serena. Bon, si on mesure la quantité de neige selon les jambes de Serena, puisque que la longueur des jambes de Bernie n'est pas un bon indicateur pour mesurer quoi que ce soit.

"So, what do you think?" Bernie ouvre les bras vers le ciel, indiquant le paysage devant elles. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Beautiful, no doubts. But what I think…," Serena prend une respiration "it is too much exercise for," elle prend un autre soufflé "for such an early morning." Sa voix semble à court de souffle.

Tout d'un coup, elle s'immobilise. "There's not even a person in sight around, which is quite surprising."

"Well it's at our advantage, we have the whole universe for ourselves."

"Oh dear." Serena semble paniquée. "Bernie! Imagine if this portion of the shore is dangerous! Imagine the headlines: _Two middle-aged lesbians die a ridiculous death during vacation._ "  

Bernie éclate d'un merveilleux rire, celui justement qui rappelle le bruit d'une trompette.

"Serena, I assure you, everything is fine. It's Valentine's day morning, most couples are late for work."

Sur ces mots, Serena donne de petits coups de raquette contre la neige, comme si elle cherchait à gratter le sol pour cacher une bouderie.

"And yet, here we are…," et par cette phrase, ce que Serena veut dire indirectement, c'est qu'elles, elles ne sont pas au lit en train de paresser ou de se cajoler.

Bernie - au nez toujours aussi rouge - se retourne instantanément et fixe Serena droit dans les yeux - surtout vu que ses yeux sont la seule partie de son visage qui est à découvert. Son regard est tendre, et sympathisant, et prometteur. Elle se penche et pose un baiser contre sa bouche cachée par le foulard.

"You'll see, this will be worth it. I promise."

Dit-elle en tapotant gentiment le capuchon de Serena. Le mouvement sur le tissu fait tomber quelques flocons qui ont réussi à s'accumuler sur sa tête.

"Okay," répond-t-elle au travers son foulard, les yeux calmes et pleins d'espoir. "Besides, you are right. This is breathtaking."

Elles reprennent leur marche, telles des oies orange et mauve maladroites.

Au loin, un magnifique héron vole bas, survole la glace majestueusement de ses grandes ailes. Aussi, le croassement caractéristique des corneilles vient emplir le paysage tranquille. Les hautes herbes sèches et cassées qui se frottent ensemble au gré du vent produisent des silhouettes ombragées. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchent de la rive, Bernie devient graduellement plus agitée. Elle arrête de marcher, regarde de gauche à droite, recommence, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Serena la regarde d'un air interrogateur.

"Lost something?"

"No, no." lui répond-Bernie sur un ton automatique. Visiblement, elle ne croit pas à ce qu'elle dit. Bernie semble connaître parfaitement les recoins de cette portion de la berge. Elle fixe un ou deux arbres, avance d'un pas, se penche, se relève, inspecte l'horizon.

"You sure? Because it definitely looks like you've been here before."

"Okay, okay. Yes. I have." La voix de Bernie a un ton de défaite, mais pas d'abandon. Elle hausse les épaules, comme un enfant qui a perdu un argument.

"Very late last night, or very early this morning... During the blizzard, I got out of bed, went here and, um, prepared something. For you. For us."

"You what?"

Stupéfaite, Serena retire le foulard qui cache sa bouche, afin de pouvoir mieux s'exprimer et questionner Bernie sur la situation.  

Heureuse de finalement pouvoir dévoiler son plan si bien caché, Bernie commence à lui expliquer sa manigance.

"Meteorologist indicated a snow accumulation of more than 30 centimeters, as you can see. So during the night, I escaped with…something…that I've hidden here, under a tear-resistant cover. Only, I can't… remember… exactly…where."

Bernie tourne en rond, continue de se pencher et de regarder au-dessus des hautes herbes. Ses raquettes créent des dessins amusant dans la neige. Serena, époustouflée par la gentillesse et l'intention de son amoureuse, ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

"Bernie, you didn't need to go to so much trouble…," Serena est interrompue par le cri de joie de Bernie.

"Ah ha!" Victorieuse, Bernie s'enfonce d'avantage le long des berges. Devant elles, deux immenses chênes servent d'amortisseur aux bourrasques de vent. À leur hauteur le long du fleuve, la glace ne s'est pas complètement formée dû à la force des rapides. Bernie et Serena ont donc, comme musique de fond, le bruit de l'eau qui ruissèle.

La pente qui mène à cet endroit est légèrement inclinée. Les longues jambes habiles de Bernie ne lui donnent aucune difficulté pour se rendre à l'endroit. Quant à Serena, elle avance à petits pas, frottant les raquettes le long de la neige. Pour garder son équilibre, Serena lève les bras dans les airs. On dirait qu'elle marche sur une corde raide.

Bernie s'empresse déjà de fouiller dans la neige, tentant de retrouver sa cachette secrète. Elle est accroupie devant une bute de neige et elle commence à la déneiger à l'aide de son avant-bras.

Quelque chose préoccupe Serena, elle qui regarde la scène à une dizaine de pas de distance. Il semble y avoir des traces dans la neige autour de l'endroit où se trouve Bernie, cependant ce ne sont pas les traces produites par Bernie. Avant même que Serena tente d'avertir Bernie que quelque chose se trouve déjà près de cette bute, Bernie pousse un cri de surprise.

Bernie tombe sur les fesses, les jambes entremêlées avec les raquettes aux pieds.

Suite à ce cri, une bête s'expulse hors de la bute de neige, qui était en fait un abri fait de branches de bois et de bâche en plastique. Un raton laveur dodu se sauve vers les arbres et disparaît derrière les troncs.

Voyant bien que personne n'est blessée, c'est à ce moment que Serena éclate de rire. Un rire si puissant qu'elle est obligée de se plier en deux, les bras croisés contre son ventre.

Bernie, toujours sous le choc, les fesses dans la neige, se détend et se met à rire à son tour.

"Oh Bernie, are you alright? Didn't think that was a bear, did you?"

"I've never seen a racoon before. Well, never had an encounter before… That little friend discovered my secret storage place!"

Serena aide Bernie à se relever et prend un malin plaisir à essuyer la neige collée à son postérieur.

"I'm assuming there's food in that hideout?"

La question de Serena cache plutôt une lueur d'espoir, son estomac gargouillant.

"Give me a minute. Don't peek."

Serena demeure debout, légèrement à bout de souffle à force d'avoir ri. Elle prend quelques secondes pour admirer la vue du fleuve, calmée par la quiétude du lieu.

En quelques gestes, Bernie a déjà terminé la disposition de sa surprise. Cachés dans son abri de fortune, il y avait : deux petites chaises pliantes en tissu et deux couvertures. Bernie les a disposés de sorte à ce qu'elles soient côte à côte, faisant face au fleuve.

"Ta-da!" Bernie pointe l'arrangement du lieu et indique à Serena de s'approcher.

"Oh, that's…that's so romantic." Serena adore le regard fier qui émane de Bernie.

"There's more". Sur ce, Bernie retire le sac à dos de ses épaules, le dépose sur sa chaise, l'ouvre et en sort un thermos de café bien chaud, ainsi qu'un sac avec des croissants et des chocolatines, légèrement écrasés à cause de sa chute (qui aurait cru qu'un raton-laveur lui aurait créé une telle frayeur?).

Elle verse le café de Serena dans une tasse en plastique et l'invite à s'asseoir.

"Please have a seat, my lady."

Serena s'approche de Bernie, aussi gracieusement qu'il est possible de le faire en portant des raquettes. Avant de prendre la tasse qui lui est tendue, Serena appose un léger baiser sur les lèvres froides de Bernie.

"Thank you so much, for all of this. But, darling, please take a sip of hot coffee before your face turns pinker than it is already."

Bernie pousse un rire gêné et Serena profite de la buée humide de son souffle pour s'y réchauffer un peu avant de s'asseoir.

Bernie se verse son café, en boit une grande gorgée et remplit sa tasse à nouveau.

Prenant place près de Serena, Bernie pousse un gémissement de contentement dès qu'elle s'assoit sur la chaise. Elles ajustent leurs couvertures sur leurs jambes et s'installent confortablement, tenant dans leur mitaine la tasse de café dans une main et un croissant dans l'autre main. Serena a presque dévoré la moitié de son croissant, tandis que Bernie n'a pas du tout touché au sien.

Le silence est confortable, et le froid ne les affecte plus. Devant elles, le mélange d'eau et de glace défile paisiblement le long du courant. Serena ferme les yeux et porte attention à ses environs, savourant la caféine et les odeurs de la nature.

Sauf que le silence est dérangé par des reniflements irréguliers produits par Bernie. Serena ouvre les yeux, et aperçoit le grand nez de Bernie à nouveau tout rouge et mouillé. Elle n'a pas l'air à s'en rendre compte. Hochant la tête, Serena sourit, faussement découragée par l'air distrait de Bernie. Sur ce, Serena met l'entièreté du croissant dans sa bouche, et porte sa main libre dans sa poche pour en sortir d'autres mouchoirs.

Elle se penche vers Bernie et tapote sur son épaule avec les mouchoirs pour les lui donner. Bernie se retourne, regarde Serena, et éclate d'un autre rire mémorable. Serena a la bouche pleine de croissant et elle ressemble à un hamster qui aurait empli ses joues de nourriture. Attendant que son rire se calme, Bernie pose sa tasse entre ses cuisses et accepte les mouchoirs qui lui sont tendus.

"Thank you,"

"I can't believe you prepared all this…Can't believe you actually went out during the night to set this up."

Bernie mouche son nez avec la force et le bruit d'une fanfare.

"Yes, well, I think I manage to caught a flu during that process…"

"All of this, for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, of course. I wanted to surprise you."

L'air sincère, émanant un amour profond, Bernie se penche vers Serena pour l'embrasser. Sauf que Serena lui pointe son nez qui dégouline à nouveau. Impatiente, Bernie essuie son nez sur le revers de sa mitaine, et se penche à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Serena accepte le baiser froid et maladroit.

"Bernie, as much as I adore the thought, and as much as the view is indeed breathtaking, why don't we head home before you catch a pneumonia?"

Concevant sa défaite, Bernie acquiesce.  

"I tried to be romantic."

"Oh, you succeed. This is perfect. But I'm worried about your health. Let's stay a few more minutes and then go home, alright?"

"I love you, Serena…,"

"And I love you too. Please finish that croissant before the raccoon comes back."

 

 

This represents Montréal and the red section is the Verdun neighbourhood where Bernie and Serena are on a hike in snowshoes, on the shores of the Saint-Laurent river.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
